


blub

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M, Physical Disability, Wheelchairs, taemplants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: i lost the ask but someone wanted taem in a wheelchair uwu“Are you looking at my butt?” Jonghyun asks. He watches Taemin continue to look at his butt for a solid five seconds before lifting his eyes with a little smirk.“Maybe.”tumblr





	blub

“ _Hup.”_

Jonghyun stops mid lazy morning stretch when he hears the soft noise from the other side of the fence. He hadn’t even noticed that Taemin was outside yet. Already, today is better than it was looking to be when he first stepped out. Just thinking about how Taemin might be wearing the cute white flower pin that he bought for him last week is making him all giddy on the inside.

“Fuck--ugh.” Rustling from the other side of the fence follows the curse. Jonghyun hops down his porch steps, curious. He’s halfway to the fence when another soft _“hup_ ” makes him giggle. He loves that noise. “Hey,” Taemin’s voice calls, “stop laughing at me.”

“But you sound so cute,” Jonghyun pouts, popping his head over the fence to peep at Taemin. He’s already back in his chair. Damn. Jonghyun must have just missed his arms flexing to hoist himself up. He’s not wearing Jonghyun’s flower pin, either; his red hair is tucked under a snapback to match his ripped jeans and cut off shirt. Oh, well. He’s hot instead of pretty today. Somehow Jonghyun can’t find it in himself to be disappointed. Especially when Taemin laughs at his obviously fake pout and flicks his bangs out of his eyes. Jonghyun grins back, stepping onto his little brick wall so he can see over the fence easier. “Did you miss the first time or what?” he asks, flapping a hand at the ground. Taemin _hupped_ twice; usually it only takes one to get him back into his chair. Taemin breathes out a soft laugh, embarrassed laugh and rubs his nose.

“I forgot my clippers under the bushes,” he says sheepishly, holding them up in his other hand. Oh. Jonghyun snorts.

“Nice,” he says.

“Shut up,” Taemin grumbles. “Also,” he adds, “before you ask, can you actually come over to this side and clip her down a little bit? She’s been getting kind of bunched up near the top.” He flaps a hand at his orange tree and Jonghyun glances down the fence at it. It’s the one plant in Taemin’s yard that’s taller than a few feet, kept that way specifically so Jonghyun can just reach over the fence and pick his own oranges every day. It makes their daily flirting easier when Taemin doesn’t have to lob fruit at him every morning with his _atrocious_ aim. Of course, that means that Jonghyun has to go over there every so often to take care of it where Taemin can’t reach, but neither of them are complaining about that.

“Sure,” Jonghyun grins, hopping back onto his grass. “One minute.” He maneuvers his way through all of the crap strewn through the walkway between his house and the fence, swings around it once he gets out front, and then strolls leisurely through Taemin’s clear walkway. The landscaping of Taemin’s back yard always makes him smile: low bushes, big flowers, even cobbled slab ramps up to different levels, a wooden bridge over an artificial pond…. Sometimes Jonghyun doesn’t believe that Taemin skipped the landscaper and designed all of this himself. It’s certainly more impressive than Jonghyun’s patchy lawn of a backyard.

From the little piles of weeds and small branches strewn along the walkways, it looks like Taemin has just been doing some regular upkeep out here. Jonghyun kicks stray weeds more towards the center of the path as he makes his way towards Taemin so it’ll be easier for him to sweep everything up later.

“What up,” he says when he reaches Taemin and the orange tree, “I got a big dick.” He wiggles his eyebrows when Taemin’s smile turns exasperated. “You know it’s true,” he says.  His dick isn’t small. That totally qualifies it as big. Average isn’t even a real size anyway. Taemin shakes his head instead of answering and holds out the clippers for him to take.

“Mine is bigger though,” he hums after Jonghyun grabs them. Jonghyun almost starts to gasp in mock offence before he remembers that Taemin is actually right. He switches to real offense instead. Rude.

“You only know that because you’ve been all over mine,” he grumbles. Taemin scoffs, turning his chair to supervise as Jonghyun clambers onto the decorative stump-slash-footstool next to the orange tree to reach the top branches.

“Yeah, what’s your point?” he asks. Jonghyun turns to him, holds up a finger, and opens his mouth, fully intending to tell Taemin exactly what his point is, when he realizes that he doesn’t know himself. He closes his mouth and turns grumpily back to the tree and clips off a small branch sticking up at a weird angle. All he gets in reply to that is another soft, smug chuckle. He humphs.

When he reaches over and clips a second branch, he thinks of a point and almost drops the twig in his excitement. Fumbling to get a hold of it, he points it dramatically at Taemin with a triumphant grin.

“My dick tastes better than yours, though.” That he knows for a fact. Taemin has a reaction similar to Jonghyun’s: he opens his mouth, pauses, and then closes it, rolling his eyes.

“Only because you ingest like, five pineapple fruit cups a day,” he says defensively. “Sorry I’m allergic to weird ass fruit.” He makes a face; Jonghyun tsks. He does not.

“I do not eat _five,_ ” he huffs. “It’s like, two. _Maybe_ three.” He won’t stand for this blatant slander. He ignores Taemin’s snort in favor of finding where this one weird branch stems out and clipping it there.

“You’re not really disproving my point,” Taemin tells him.

“Well, yeah,” Jonghyun says, glancing at him. “The point is that my dick tastes fucking fantastic.” And that he likes pineapple. Both points are great character traits of his.

“Sure, dude,” Taemin says, and then, quickly, “Not that one.” Jonghyun snaps his hand down and away from the branch he was about to clip off. Whoops. Jonghyun just knows that Taemin is leaning back in his chair with that amused little grin of his now. He tosses the next twig he clips off at him without looking, smiling himself when he hears Taemin’s noise of surprise. There’s no retaliation after that, though, so he just continues with his trimming. The silence that they fall into is comfortable.

He remembers the first time Taemin asked him to come over and help with this orange tree. They weren’t strangers by any means, but he’d still been clumsy and confused, not sure which ones to prune. They’d also not had sex yet and to this day he still thinks that Taemin made his voice deeper and way too smooth for the situation. He kept getting all flustered at Taemin’s firm commands. It wasn’t fair. That was almost a year ago, and he tosses another few clipped twigs to the ground while he thinks about how much has changed. Now he almost knows what he’s doing and Taemin only flusters him in certain specific situations where he wants to be flustered.

Still, one thing has always been the same, he thinks when he gets a glimpse of Taemin out of the corner of his eye. He snorts, turning to look over his shoulder and looking at him accusingly.

“Are you looking at my butt?” he asks. He watches Taemin continue to look at his butt for a solid five seconds before lifting his eyes to meet Jonghyun’s with a little smirk.

“Maybe,” he says. _Maybe_. Jonghyun chuckles softly. Definitely. “Do you want me to stop?” Taemin asks. Jonghyun knows that they’re joking around, but he also knows that Taemin will stop if he says so. He appreciates that. One out of a hundred times he would says yes--this time, though, he wiggles it for show.

“No,” he says, “but don’t just stare at it and not tell me about how cute it is.” Like, rude. He pouts over his shoulder for the full effect before turning back to finish up his pruning.

“Oh, well, then,” Taemin says. “It’s super cute.” Jonghyun hears polite clapping from behind him and laughs. His booty absolutely deserves applause. “Adorable,” Taemin continues. “I mean, it’s a little flat, but, whatever.”

“You know what?” Jonghyun huffs over his shoulder. “You’re a little shit.” He steps down from the stump and then steps back to stand next to Taemin and gauge how he did. Turning his head to the side, he hums because it doesn’t look as even as all of Taemin’s other plants. Oh, well. He tried. “My butt is a privilege to be in,” he says next, turning to look at Taemin. Taemin looks back up at him with an amused grin.

“True,” he hums. “You’ll have to remind me later.” He winks at Jonghyun, twitches his lips into a smirk, and turns to roll further down the path. It almost works--Jonghyun almost follows him with a half-witty reply for their verbal foreplay--but then Taemin’s right wheel catches on the odd rock that sticks out further from the low cobblestone wall than the rest of them and he lurches in his chair. “Fuck,” he hisses as Jonghyun muffles an ugly snort in his hand.

“I keep telling you to get that fixed,” he says, stepping forward and reaching out to pull Taemin gently back and push him more into the middle of the path. He takes his hands away from the chair when he finishes helping, like Taemin told him the first time he offered, and shoves them in his pockets instead. “You know I’ll fix it for you,” he smirks. He wants to fix it for him. He has his work tank top picked out and everything, the one with the really big arm holes that he knows that Taemin won’t be able to not stare inside of. Taemin starts off down the path again, with much less snoot this time.

“And _you_ know that I’m keeping it out of spite of your shitty smug offers for help,” he says. Jonghyun rolls his eyes. He knows that Taemin’s pride clings to the tiniest, most insignificant things. One of these days Jonghyun is going to just come over and fix it anyway, before Taemin hits it so hard he pops a tire or something. At least he can’t really fall on his face from the chair. “Hey.” Taemin reaches back and tugs on Jonghyun’s hand to get him to follow. Come help me pull weeds.”

“What, are you just suddenly assigning me yardwork?” Jonghyun asks incredulously. He follows Taemin to the corner of his garden anyway. He likes how things are set up over here; low flowers cover the ground underneath another layer of hanging pots that string between the corner of the fence. He’s assuming that he’ll be weeding the ones on the ground while Taemin ruffles through the hanging ones.

“Absolutely,” Taemin agrees, nodding without a second of hesitancy or shame. Jonghyun chuckles. Well alright then. “So, come on,” Taemin says when they reach the corner. Jonghyun is just registering the familiar dip of Taemin’s voice when he continues, “on your knees.”

Oh.

“Don’t you think I should have an actual breakfast, first?” he asks, slipping to his knees in front of Taemin and resting his forearms on his legs. All he’s had today is the rest of a flat Sprite from the night before and some toothpaste that he accidentally swallowed. That’s hardly enough to offset a few mouthfuls of jizz. Taemin tsks and fluffs his hair.

“I guess,” he sighs, voice back to normal before it even really got a chance to change. Their whole flirty foreplay thing is sloppier than usual this morning. Jonghyun finds that he’s more amused at that than disappointed. “Later, then,” Taemin shrugs. “Maybe--wanna go out for breakfast?” He squishes Jonghyun’s cheeks hopefully and Jonghyun grins, nipping at his fingers.

“Sure,” he says. “I’d like that.” He’s been wanting to go to their favorite little diner downtown again for some time. They can go eat some breakfast, come back and eat some ass, the usual. It’ll be fun. Taemin beams and squishes his cheeks again. Then he pushes lightly on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Help me finish up this corner first and then we’ll go,” he says. Jonghyun takes Taemin’s hand and first moves it to his wheel, and then changes his mind and makes Taemin touch his own dick. He giggles when Taemin realizes what he’s doing and smacks his wrist away. “Hey,” he snaps, but Jonghyun just winks and shifts to sit on the ground next to Taemin instead of in front of him. These weeds don't look too bad. Ten minutes, tops.

“I’ll finish up your corner,” he mumbles.

“That doesn’t even make sense as a sex joke,” Taemin sighs. Jonghyun muffles a laugh in his hand before he leans forward to pluck a clover out of the dirt.

“Your face doesn’t make sense as a sex joke,” he grins.

Taemin drops a weed on his head.


End file.
